


The Girls

by awessasims



Category: The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Bluewater Village, F/M, The Sims 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: When it rains, it pours...and Tigo Zaire is having a hard time--literally.He's to be married to his long-time fiancée in just a few short months, but in the span of a week he's met three hot babes and now another!  Although the calendar says summer is waning in Bluewater Village, the local pond is still a hotbed of activity--thanks to a lovely and prolonged heatwave, which on this day, serves as the catalyst for his surprising new find...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the impossibly-endowed body shape I only just discovered a few months ago--HBBB.

The Pond, 3:45 pm. Tigo has just left a skinny-dip in the pond with three stunning beauties; he smiles devilishly as he thinks back on his hot afternoon, joking to himself that the sun had absolutely nothing to do with it; up the path, just around a lush midbiscus tree he is jolted out of his reverie as he literally bumps into a voluptuous stranger.

"Argh!"

"Holy shit! Are those real? I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's okay, we get that a lot."

"'We'?"

"My cousin and I--we're new in town."

"Wow--so...she's built like you? I'm sorry, that was rude of me..."

"It's okay. And yes, she is. I'm May-Zhirley Thophevhvi, by the way--and you are?"

"Tigo. Tigo Zaire. Very pleased to meet you."

"Likewise."

"So...where is your cousin?"

"Tiddesse--she's out shopping...getting ready for some kind of party at some guy--Malcolm Landgraab's place?"

"Really? He's the richest guy in town--good for her."

"It's not like that--we have brains, my cousin and I, contrary to popular belief, and our own resources; she's more of a party-girl than I am, though, I'll admit that."

"I didn't mean any offense."

"Okay, well, nice to meet you, Tigo Zaire."

"Wait--you really have to go?"

'Well..."

"There's a cool little Bed and Breakfast just past the pond...and my workshop is nearby--" 

"But I didn't bring any real clothes with me, I just have a beach towel--"

"It's okay--everybody skinny dips at this pond and the B&B is clothing optional--you're good."

"But--"

"Just wrap up, you're good...it's not that busy there this time of day and a lot of the summer tourists are gone now--come on, yeah?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vijay Jaye's B&B, 4:05 pm.

 

"Wow...this is pretty nice."

"Yeah, a lot of locals hang out here--it's a great place to mix and mingle, usually...it's off-season now, but during the summer something's always going down and you never know what all you might fall into."

"Wow, sounds like fun."

"So, uh...those are--"

"When I was fourteen the kids used to call me 'Pontoons'--does that answer your question?"

"Kids are total assholes. And I bet they were jealous--or wanted to get under your shirt."

"As much as you do?"

"Well, c'mon, you're pure intrigue, lady. I've never, uh, seen any as magnificent as yours before. With my own eyes."

"Go ahead."

"Uh...go ahead and what?"

"Scoot closer...and unwrap me."

"Wow, May-Zhirley, if this isn't my own special heaven I don't know what in hell will ever come close."

"You said that you're getting married--what about her? Don't you love her?"

"Look, I'm not gonna lie--I'm having a real hard time being faithful, lately..."

"I can see that."

"Look, I'm a flirt with a major oral fixation--blow jobs...I've only been guilty of the occasional little blow job on the side."

"There's no way a blow job for you could ever be described as 'little', Tigo. So...let's whet your curiosity, already--give my nipples a lovely suck so that I can send you on your way..."

"Wow...Jesus, that was sweet--can you hang out a little longer? I'd like to show you something..."

"I think you've shown me quite enough, already. You do have a beautiful cock, though...I'm sure your girl will thank you for it's good behavior right now...you know, I've never seen one as magnificent as yours before. With my own eyes."

"Oh, you are _so_ bad..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tigo's Workshop, 4:50 pm.

"So this is your work space? Seems kind of empty."

"It's not my full-time job, but I actually do a lot of work out here."

"I bet you do."

"Don't be mean. But I do have a problem at the moment, May-Zhirley, and there's only one way I know to fix it...I mean, if you've never seen one like this then you've never felt one like it, either..."

"Tigo to the rescue then, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Pond, next morning, 9:15 am.

"Underneath your raging sex-addiction, Tigo, you just might be a fantastic guy...I'm glad I'm not your  
girl..."

"That's cold, May-Zhirley."

"Maybe. Thanks for bringing me back but I've gotta go now. And thanks for last night--it was fun...and new...and very sweet. Let's leave it at that, huh?"

Stunned, Tigo watches her go...and plots to figure out a way to see May-Zhirley again.


	2. The Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiddesse Parmesan takes stock of her options as a new resident of Bluewater Village.

Tiddesse Parmesan is a practical woman--she knows what her best assets are and that they won't be so forever; she knows her worth and is not afraid to exact her price while she can command it; sex is her trade and she's unashamed to be making a profit off of her abilitites.

Born to a Portuguese mother and Italian father, Tiddesse inherited the best of both possible worlds: her mother's fine form and her father's business acumen. She's traveled all over SimNation but is ready to prepare for retirement and settle down--not with a man underfoot and babies hanging on her hips--but to a quiet life that includes a cabin on a lake where she can watch the breeze dance ripples upon it under the setting sun; read her favorite novels by a roaring fireplace whenever she pleases; and fuck for fun instead of money.

She's close to her goal and has found the place where she can finally make it happen--sleepy little simple Bluewater Village. Her magic number is five million Simoleons and she's almost there; and there's just enough rich men in town to help her meet her goal. Between her wise investment choices and Bluewater's low cost of living Tiddesse will be set for the rest of her life--and all she needs is another year on her back to get there.

She moved to town with her close, and equally well-endowed cousin, May-Zhirley Thophevhvi, whom she's tried on several occasions to recruit into the business, but May-Zhirley is bookish and low-key; she had her heart broken terribly back in Portugal and never really got over it; like Tiddesse her heart is closed, but her body is open to pleasure when she needs it--just not for sale. And even though that is the case there is no judgment from her about her cousin's business--Tiddesse is in control, smart and nobody's fool; the two women trust each other implicitly and have had each other's backs for as long as they've been able to walk and talk.

During their first month in town Tiddesse had already scored a lucrative arrangement with lonely, middle-aged Malcolm Landgraab IV, whom she met, of course, at Club Dante. He was a strange one and Tiddesse would come to hear some strange things about him, but his Simoleons were stacked high and he paid up front like a good, rich trick always should. He was also a bit of a freak, which Tiddesse got a taste of first-hand when she toured his sex dungeon--nicely appointed, but simple and amateurish...but then again, so were most of the men in Bluewater Village. Which was more than okay by Tiddesse, because she was at a point in her life where she didn't want to have to think too hard about anything except getting her cash to the bank and making it grow.

What men wanted from her was to see her impossible tits; to rub them; massage them; suck them; dive into the middle of her chest and never come up for air; hell, just look at them. It was a good thing for them that her huge nipples were so sensitive--a strong breeze could make her orgasm which, in turn, made her pussy a flowing river; the right brand of llama-skin condoms made dick feel divine--and her pussy even more divine.

Tiddesse found that there were generally two types of men when it came to her tits: the ones who were so mesmerized and in awe of their size that they treated them reverently, like fragile little puppies--giving only sweet nibbles and tender, tentative caresses; or abusers that wanted smack them up violently with any and everything under the sun. She adored her "gentle puppy" clients because they were generally always a lot of fun to hang out with. 

Her second favorites were her Subs, who paid her well to abuse them, often with no intercourse involved at all. The gentle puppies were reserved for the weekend; her Subs were Wednesday through Friday. 

With her explicit guidance--and for the right price--the abusers could be accommodated, as well--Monday/Tuesday grunt work, to be gotten out of the way as early in the week as possible.

Tiddesse thought Malcolm Landgraab was a Sub, whose core acquaintances were a lovely group of gentle puppies--like Gilbert Jacquet...and Grant Kimbrell...and Cooper Gibson; their first night together with Tiddesse left Gilbert and Grant completely lovestruck. Grant sought out Tiddesse more than a couple of times for his own private audience with her, which she allowed. Cooper was Malcolm's main partner in crime--and whose experienced eye led to her procurement for the evening's festivities looming ahead of her that first night.

And then there was Zex Zymbahl himself, slumming through the little back-water town, in his ridiculous endeavor to be anonymous...turned out that he was a gentle puppy, too...

But there were certainly some abusers in the group...like Tigo Zaire, a total piece of work...he stayed way after the party was over for some alone-time...but Tiddesse had heard about him from May-Zhirley, and made sure not to be alone with him. Tiddesse would eventually get "better acquainted" with Malcolm, Tigo and Cooper's specific appetites soon enough. But her first party with them, her first night in her new town, had been unspoiled by what she would come to learn later...and that night Tiddesse had been, for each and every man there, their own Heavenly Angel.


End file.
